Bite Me
by IB.Wicked
Summary: At the Cullen house, Jasper and Alice tease each other and spend some private time together. Eventually, Bella get's embarrased and confused with the unusual sight of Alice and Jasper showing affection,


**All characters you recognize don't belong to me. Pease R&R. And, of course, enjoy! =]**

**Alice POV**

I darted up the stairs as soon as I saw Edward and Bella start a make out session. I really wouldn't like to be there, even though I'd already seen it happening. I was starting to think that there could be a resemblance in between Emmett and Rosalie and Edward and Bella. But nah, otherwise he'd gotten to 2nd base already.

Edward growled from downstairs. Of course he'd heard me.

_Stay out of my head_, I thought, _Concentrate on Bella._

It was around six in the evening, and a school night. Rosalie and Emmett were down in the garage, doing something. Fixing cars I hoped. Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme had gone over to give him his 'lunch'.

This left out Jasper, who was in our room escaping the temptation of Bella's blood. I felt a pang of guilt for leaving him alone.

I slowly opened the door to the room, "Hey, Jazz," I said.

He was laying in our bed, reading a book. His legs crossed by the ankles. He motioned me to lay next to him. I was about to go when, predicting our activities, noticed my clothes would get wrinkled.

"Let me just change, ok?," I said. He smiled slightly, a crooked grin to the side..

I ran into my closet and searched for something 'comfortable'.

"And to think I wanted to tear your clothes off," He said in a casual tone from where he was laying.

I laughed, "I'm sorry, but I am very fond of this dress."

I quickly changed into a pair of boy shorts and a black tank top. I didn't bother to wash the make up from my face, being too eager to go to him.

He was still reading when I got back, I snuggled next to him and kissed his cheek.

"I am very fond of that dress as well."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you more, darlin'," he said, "What makes you come up here so early?"

"You," I answered, "And well Bella ad Edward are spending quality time together."

"Hmm, he really does love her. To think he could kill her in a second…he is really strong," his tone had darkened up by the end. He had even stiffened, but I didn't say anything, knowing he would contradict me. I closed my eyes and started humming. He relaxed after a while.

"You're so cute," I said, smiling into his neck.

I looked up at him when he hadn't said anything. He raised an eyebrow and looked falsely hurt, I held back a laugh.

"I thought I was manly and tough," he said, "Especially to you."

I laughed this time. He still played along; he frowned and went back to his book.

I raised my head so my lips could touch his throat just very slightly. Exhaling slowly, I moved my lips up to his ear.

"Put the book down," I whispered, "I feel ignored."

I could tell he was trying very hard to not slip up after he'd stayed still.

"It's a very good book," he said with a slightly restrained casual tone.

I kissed the corner of his mouth, "Is it that good of a book?"

The atmosphere changed then, he was amused. He turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you comparing yourself to a book?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes and growled lowly.

"Jazz...that was the biggest turn off ever.."

He chuckled and set the book down in the night table.

"Come here," he hugged me.

I shifted so I could be on top of him, our chins touching. He removed a strand hair from my face. I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hmm, that was too short for my enjoyment," he said.

Now I could feel what he was feeling, and it didn't help my self control one bit. I couldn't resist anymore, so I kissed him shyly before he put his hand on the back of my head, urging me to go on. His desire was supported by his open mouthed kisses and the way he slightly arched up his back.

I shook my head as he slid down his hand down from my head to my back, pressing me closer to him.

"What? No?" he asked with a small whine.

"Later," I said.

"What?" he asked again in confusion and frustration.

I sat up on his thighs, my knees supporting my balance on both his sides. My hands trailed imaginary roads on his stomach, down to the button of his jeans where I unconsciously fidgeted with the button.

I smiled when I saw a red smudge from my lipstick on the corner of his mouth, which was also a bit redder than usual. I would tell him in a minute.

"Later," I repeated, "And don't even think about altering my emotions. Sorry, but Esme is going to need someone to go shopping for decorations with her. I won't take long."

I left my knees in place and firmly pressed both my hands to his sides, right where my knees where. Slowly, and without minimizing the pressure, I slid them up his torso, to his chest, to his shoulders. I placed them to the sides of his neck, my body now over him.

"Will you be fine until then?" I asked.

He shifted his body and I lost my balance. I ended up falling on top of him. He quickly turned us around so he could be on top of me instead. He made sure there was no space in between us.

"I'll be waiting," he said instead of answering my question.

I bit his neck lightly and kissed it softly.

"Don't take too long, okay?" he continued, "We have school tomorrow, remember?"

I nodded, "Don't change shirts, I like this one."

I kissed down his neck and bit his collar lightly.

"Oooh," I said suddenly, "Bella and Edward are watching Pride and Prejudice."

"So?" he said.

"I want to watch it," I said indignantly, "Come on, let's go."

"Alice," he tried saying.

"Please?" I asked. He sat up and looking at me, laughed.

"I don't even know why I try arguing," he said.

He got off me and helped me up. I flashed a smile at him and pulled his arm toward the door.

I danced down the hallway and the stairs.

**Jasper POV**

I was a bit annoyed that Edward had stayed at the house with Bella. I mean, I could hear her heart thumping with blood from anywhere in the house.

_Why don't you go over to her place and snuggle. You might get to kiss her_, I thought.

He looked up at me and smirked.

What? I thought.

"Jasper, why are you wearing make up?" he asked, "Why is your shirt, wearing make up?Confused, I looked at Alice, who was staring at me wide eyed. The tips of her fingers at her lips. If I weren't a vampire, I would have been scarlet. Alice and I never got caught like this.

"Um," I said to Alice, "I'm gonna go change."

She shook her head and glared at Edward.

"No, Jasper. Stay," she said, "You might get to teach Edward something. Sorry Bella."

She pulled my arm and went by the other sofa. I sat and she sat on my lap.

**Alice POV**

I snuggled in Jasper's chest and wiped the red smudges from his lips. I gave one last apologetic look at Bella, who occasionally looked at us in an embarrassed manner. I was glad at least Jasper's chest was raising and falling as he breathed. He was surely getting better with his self control. I was happy, but I held his hand nonetheless.

About ten minutes into the movie, Emmett and Rosalie came running in the house and quite desperately flew up the stairs.

"Em, help me with these," I heard Rosalie whisper.

"Rosalie, would you mind keeping it down?" I yelled, "Your brother's virgin ears are bleeding!"

"Thanks, Alice," Edward said falsely.

"I was speaking of Jasper, Edward," I said in a clipped tone. I hugged Jasper protectively and looked up at him when he laughed.

"Well, that's probably the only virgin part of me I have left," he whispered in my ear.

"Not for long," I whispered in his ear and bit lightly.

"Alice, I think you've bitten Jasper enough times today," Edward said through clenched teeth.

_I'm telling you Edward, stay out of my head,_ I thought.

I was about to say something aloud when I caught sight of a new shade of red Bella sitting next to him. I smiled sweetly and turned back to the movie.

"Never enough," I said low enough so only the vampires could hear.

"Alice," An angry Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay," I said raising my hands up in surrender.

We all laughed, except for Bella, who remained silent in confusion.

* * *

May you click on that funny looking button and review? It likes to be clicked, you see... Please? Do it for the button! =]


End file.
